minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gift of Happiness
Author's Note The gift of the Spirit is a hard gift to attain. But, if you didn’t have it, and you wanted it, how far would you go to get it? Once you do, how far are you willing to push it? The Gift of Spirit is not something you just feel for some people may never like Christmas. But you desire with an insatiable thirst with just a bit of lust in your way of achieving your goal. However, the Spirit can be given to you. By someone who truly knows the feeling of light and righteousness. On one condition, the Gift will try to tempt you, into getting more of it until you are willing to betray your giver and trade your soul to what seems like the light. The Gift I never liked Christmas, I don’t know why. I always see people put up lights on their Minecraft houses with the ground in layers of snow. A White Christmas, here in the Minecraft world that we all share on Hypixel and Mineplex. We would go to houses and trade ugly Christmas sweaters and wool. I never liked Christmas, I don’t know why. I see children dancing next to trees and building snow forts with the brightest of smiles on their faces. I never got to enjoy that. Not that I was not allowed to, but I didn’t want to. My parents, always encouraging me to join the fun, but it never happens. Just about never happens. I watch snowballs being thrown and my friends on Mineplex with Christmas edition mini-games. Christmas never lighted a fire in my heart. I never got to taste the true Christmas spirit. I bet it tastes wonderful like dipping cookies in milk and savoring a bite of sweetness. That never came true for me. I never liked Christmas, I don’t know why. I want to feel the Spirit and I have a strong desire for it but I never get to even have a spark of joy. You can say that I’m a bit emotionally constipated when it comes to Christmas. I’m the Scrooge or even the Grinch of my family. I can’t seem to find the fun when it’s time to celebrate nor when it is even a major achievement that can change Minecraft that I should feel elated about. I don’t know why but I never liked Christmas……. I don’t know why but it doesn’t bring me joy…. Yet I want to feel the joy…. A week before Christmas, I got a knock on the door. I saw a character. He was in a White skin and Dark Eyes. His appearance freaked me out for a sec. His character stepped toward me. With that, he gave me a gift. Which was wrapped with Silver and gold along with a note. Inside the box was a Christmas tree. I took it out and placed it at the center of my home. The tree was a beautiful Pine Tree with all it's needles intact with the branches and the needles glimmered with a bright glow. I took out the note with the tree………. The Note was written in small handwriting but I was still able to read it. This is for you, I’ve been watching you for a few years, but Christmas has never brought you joy. You never found the true meaning. The true Meaning of Christmas…. You need to find your spirit. For no one is able to change you. You are poor in Spirit……. Who am I? I am the Giver. I am the Giver, and I am here to restore your Spirit in the Holidays. I know that this sounds cheesy but you never smile. You never laugh……. The reason I gave you this tree was for you to put on the Star…… Look into the star…. I’m here to restore your broken spirit. But just how far are you willing to push happiness? ~The Giver ''Italic text'' What BS, this guy expects to change me. I doubted his ability. He and his Minecraft character come to my house and expects my attitude for Christmas to change. I went out of the house to see my parents. They were murdered, and ever since, I never loved the Holidays. However, this Gift was worth a shot. I put on the star at the tippy-top of the tree. I stared, and the star seemed to hypnotize me. But it did nothing. I went to sleep on my little bed in the Minecraft world. I felt cold air. I might be lucid dreaming. I saw my parents and me, myself in my PJs next to the warm fire. I loved my parents. My dad who was probably the smartest guy in the world had my mother. I hugged my dad one last time. That was the last time I saw my parents. I was then put on a street at night. They seemed to be coming back from errands. It was snowing...a White Holiday. However, I saw 2 characters. They were both dressed in black skins, almost like Ninjas. With 2 bullets, my mother and father collapsed to the ground. I was just standing there. But I don’t think the Ninjas saw me since I seemed to be seeing my past self. Young and naive. I dropped to my knees, and felt hot tears of anger. I punched the snow in the ground………. This must be why I never liked Christmas…. I saw myself again. With my dad and mom throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. These are the things that could’ve been… These are the things that should’ve happened……. Tears started flowing down my cheeks and I had a red hot flaming blush on my face………………… I hated Christmas… On that day, everything I ever had been taken from me… Everything...Christmas was the day when I lost who I am and the happy person I was. Now that I'm 25, its too late to repent. However……... I felt a spark of happiness? I then realized that my mother and Father did not want to see me in this depression zone every time the holidays are around. Happiness, something I haven’t felt in a long time. Happiness is what I was missing. If only I felt this, I would've not let myself fall into the hands of an eternal depression I woke up at Midnight and went outside. The second I touched the snow, I felt a warm spark. I started building? I built all night and finally, it was day. I went back inside. I took a cup of coffee, and had a sip. The ground was snow covered still. Children came out to play, but marveled at my building. I almost seemed like an ice castle. I started to build more on the lawns of other houses with Children and they loved it. I was happy, and that was all I wanted. I wanted to go and thank the Giver for restoring my spirit. However, the words of his final line stuck with me: But just how far are you willing to push happiness? However, something just hit me… I need to go to the Star again. I sat there and let the Star control my brain and its neurons. The next day, I was playing with the children and having fun with their parents. I loved it so much, I just had to have more. I was addicted to it. The more I stared at the star, the happier I get. I never knew that there was actually a formula to add happiness. Before Lunch started, a child from the group came up to me and said: “Have you heard of Deadwood?” “No, what is it?” I asked. “Its that place in the woods, where the bad people go. It’s that clearing in the forest.” she replied. I was a tad shook. A place where the bad people go? I went off without a reply. It was quite random, yet I had a temptation to know more. I went to the Star and stared at it for an unusually long time. I ate lunch, suddenly, I felt sadness once again. But this sadness is different, it had a mix of dread. Deadwood……. The next few hours, I met with the Girl… “What happened with Deadwood?” I asked. The girl seemed reluctant to reply, but she answered.. “Deadwood is a cursed clearing. It's for people who take advantage of happiness and never realize the truth about this world where happiness is rare. People will be given an item and they must keep it at their house. They will let the item mess with them which gets them ‘high’ on happiness. However, the person giving you the gift wants you to realize that happiness is something that not everyone has, you seem really happy, a little too happy today. You feeling alright?” Soon, I realized, I am taking advantage of my gift. I’m too happy…… “Yes I’m fine” I replied. The next day, was the week of Christmas. I kept looking at the star. As this happened, I saw another memory. When I was a child, my mom would always invite people over for dinner. We always had the dinner a week early. My Niece Lily went to the dinner, but never came back. The entire family was found eaten to the flesh by an inhuman beast. A few moments later, I got mail. In it was a note that said: " Collect the Following things: A Black Joker, A Black Rose, and a Human Skeleton" Which was a creepy list. I didn't want to but it said one more thing that tempted me to do so: "Put these Items in the box which the Tree was in and stare into the star, with that, you will achieve Eternal happiness, but don't take the happiness for granted, don't take the spirit for granted for not everyone has it." I collected a Black Joker Card, A Black Rose from a White Elephant party in Mineplex (Which lost it's death effect), and finally Lily's body from the Pig that Came to Dinner. I placed it all under the tree. I stared into the star and it told me 3 horrifying stories. The first one seemed to be about a boy who was playing white elephant with his Friends. The White Elephant is where people get turns to pick a gift in its wrapper (since it’s in a wrapper, we don’t know what it is). Once we get the gift, it is the next person’s turn. The next person can steal from the person who went before them or they can pick a gift themselves. However, this game has one attribute everyone fears to encounter. There is a legend that there is a rare glitch where there is actually 1 extra gift (61 gifts in total). That gift is the Black Rose curse. You can curse anyone to death with the black rose, but if the one who gets it does not use the curse within 48 hours, the Black Rose will take effect on the owner. A person in front of him chose a gift, then it was his turn. His Gift was a box wrapped in Gold and Black ribbons. However, a person 2 rows down decided to take his gift instead of taking a new one. Apparently, that person's name was Anthony. He was in all white with sunglasses it seemed for his Minecraft skin. However, at the end of the game, the Boy took home 2 gifts. Since everyone got 1 gift, someone has the black rose. Luckily none of them were the Black Rose. Another box was delivered to his doorstep. When he opened it, he found out that it was the Black Rose. He was mortified and sent it back to the owner who was Anthony and leaving a passive aggressive note. However, later on in the day, he heard ticking from Anthony's house and realized that Anthony was in danger of the Black Rose. However, it was too late. The School burned down trapping Anthony in and burning him to death. With that, the Rose went on to burn the entire town leaving it as a pile of ash which was a clearing in the center of the forest. People called it "Deadwood" because it was for the bad people. The Second Story was about A Girl named Elaine who was babysitting for her boss's son. But when the Son asked for a Joker for Christmas, she was Bewildered. Elaine was confused but she decided to do it. There was a villager in town that was selling Christmas Specials. She stepped onto her porch with Linoleum floor, and walked out into the colorless snow. The Snow delicately covered her pathway as she trotted. She looked all over town with copious amounts of light that could give you schizophrenia if you stared at it for too long. She walked a long stretch of road before she got to the Villager’s shop. She brought 2 emeralds and as despondent as the villager was she traded the jewels for the Joker. Before she left, the Villager stopped her and asked her to take a seat. She did as she was told. The villager opened his mouth and spoke with a voice of the ancients. “Do you know how this idea of the Joker was created?” he asked with a sour breath. Elaine shook her head as “no” “The Joker was once a comedian as you know. He performed for Kings and Queens. They loved him for his humor. But there was one King and Queen that hated him. The King and Queen of Hearts. Along with their Guards Jack and Ace. They ridiculed the Joker. They tricked him into going out into the village and having the villagers throw rotten tomatoes at him. That night, the Joker went to his bathroom, with a knife, Cut out a permanent smile on his face and painting his Lips red. Blood red………………. He Went up to the King and Queen’s bed and murdered them both, execution style. He had an ability to move without a sound because he was trained to be a lithe and comical Joker, until that night he got his hands stained with Blood. The villagers found the King and Queen dead……among the dead were the Jack and Ace of Hearts. With 2 Black Joker Cards. Villagers scrutinized the whole place but wasn’t able to find the murderer. A handful were wrongly executed, and villagers lived in fear.” The villager who handed the Joker to Elaine walked into an office not to be seen for the rest of the day. With that, the Villager set off. So did Elaine. The next day was Christmas Eve Elaine decided to shop for trees, but there were none that she wanted. However, at the store, she saw this one particular tree. So horribly bent, and torn (It was a Real Tree BTW) However……. The tree It had a Smile…… A Smile, not within the ornaments, but on the tree itself. It looked like it had 2 Eyes. She wanted to ask why it was so bent and torn, but the old clerk told her a story of a girl named Olivia Smythe who had to take Refuge under that tree, but died because of a lightning strike. She bought the Joker doll instead. And kept going. She went home that day, and Brought the Joker to James. Who was her boss’s Child. But the kid got it and said instantly… “I want him to be real!” he exclaimed. “You really wish that he was real?” Elaine asked. A bit nervous. “I’ll tell you, if you wish at a Christmas Tree at 8:00PM, your wish may come true!” Mr Kane said. James instantly went upstairs. Elaine saw a flash of light and perplexed at it. She went to see what was going on, but nothing was there. Elaine later went to a Hotel to visit Family for the holidays. She told Mr. Kane, and he actually asked if he and James can stay over. Elaine agreed. Mr. Kane, and James stayed overnight at Elaine’s house. It was 9 PM when Elaine got to the Hotel, when she got a call from Mr. Kane. “Hey thanks for letting my son to wish at your Christmas Tree.” He said. “Also, can I cover up that Joker statue you got? It’s weirding me out a bit.” Elaine started to panic. “SIR, TAKE JAMES AND GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!” She screamed. “Why?” Her boss asked. “I don’t have a Christmas Tree nor a Joker statue!! Someone is in the house…..” Elaine screamed. She waited a few minutes and 3 minutes later, heard the screams of her boss and James. She rushed back to her house. Only to find nothing in any room. The final story was about my niece and nephew, Harmon and Lily and their Grizzly Death. Knowing these people personally shook me to the bone... Each year, the Walters came over to the Smyths. The smell of the oven filled the room as the Children, Harmon, and Lily sat down at the table and wait for the feast to commence. Meanwhile, more guests were to arrive. In their blocky figures as Minecraft citizens. Due to this meal happening only once a year. They cooked a holiday special, Ham.. The children looked outside to see a blizzard. Utterly void of mercy as they scrutinized every snowflake by its unique shapes and sizes. The dinner was being made and not far from the kids themselves were the hosts making pudding, Wine with brandy and other culinary confections. Something wasn't exactly right. The room seemed colder, filled with an Ice cold aura that the kids can’t help but notice. Their blocky world of Minecraft was covered in white blocks of snow to the point where they just had to go outside as the snow died down. Then came the grandparents, none any younger than 60. They were fragile and gentle figures that loved their evening siestas. Now, the room smelled of Hibiscus tea and the table was set in prim and proper decorum. At one point, the temperature dropped so dramatically, that the elders had to go back to get their mint coats on the minecraft rack. They can’t wait to get back for the ham. There was one last guest. A 70 year old man from the house next door. People say that he’s a wizard, but he is just a nice old man who wants someone to spend the holidays with. A man with care and zeal. He lived in this same christmas Minecraft world for years and he was used to snow. The Children Waited… And waited…. And waited….. It has been 45 minutes but the food was finally ready… Napkins laid out with care, wine glasses placed for the adults and 3 stacks of Juice boxes placed on the seat for the kids. It was a large house with refined pixelated chairs and a decorous long crafting tables. The pudding looked like it was jiggling in its platter and the mashed potatoes looking smooth along with Chicken legs looking blocky and Wine bottles waiting to have the cork removed with a mere punch from the host. Finally, in the middle of the table, was a Big piece of Christmas Ham. Laid out with the Ham was a statue of a mini statue of a pig. However, this pig…… It didn’t look normal…. Its size was immense…… Its belly was fat…. But its face…. That face……….. It was menacing and sinister. Looking as if it could kill. It stared into the soul of the guests. With merciless pupils and a snout long enough to touch Lily. The sight was hideous, deplorable, evil,...............Sinister. For a piece of Ham, it was horrendous. Even in the world of Minecraft, the Pig’s features cannot be hidden. The family was about to let the meal begin. Right at that moment, the 70 year old from next door came and came in meekly. The host helped him in and he sat down at the table. The family said a prayer to bless this special night…. When the meal started, they started guzzling the appetizers because it was tradition to eat the main meal last. Everyone was tucking in to the Mashed potatoes with gravy and Pudding. They sipped their beverages and talked until all the food around the ham was gone. Now it was time to dig in…… However, before they dug into the ham, the old man said…. “No” “Excuse me?” Came the male host. “No” The male host drove the knife into the ham, but as soon as that happened, the old man screamed a blood-curdling scream as if he was being taken by Satan. He grabbed the Pig statue and smashed it on the floor. He then grew hair… Lots of hair…………. He then got on all fours and piggy legs began to sprout. Blocks generated to form a piggy figure. He grew a snout that was so long that the male host can almost touch it. The old man, with a squeal of a pig, charged at the host and left him sprawling on the smooth floor. The host tried to get up but was instantly subdued. The old man drove his trunk into the Host’s head. The host was dead. With that, the blocky pig decided to munch on his juicy insides with a slice of a trunk. The lights went out as the pig let out one final squeal before the lights went out. Lily tried to punch on the lights but it didn’t work. They waited…… And waited………. And waited….. Until people miles away could’ve sworn that they heard the screams of families in a Minecraft house. The next day, people went to investigate, but found nothing. Because that old man ate very well that night. “There is always enough room for one more family in my belly.” Left near the scene were now the remains of the 14 people and 2 children all reduced to nothing but bones and decaying skin. With maggots crawling and a big piece of ham. The stories were over, I was horrified, but the same 3 stories occurred to me, but for some reason, the more I watched it, the happier I got. By the time Christmas came, I was head over heels in happiness. What was the word for something extraordinarily good? Something like Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious... I don't know, but the thing was that, I was so happy to the point where I forgot what it was like to be grievous and sad. It was Christmas day, but something horrific happened today. I stared at the Star this time, but it didn’t hypnotize me, it had no effect. I went outside and crashed into my mailbox. A note flew out: I gave you the Spirit But you took advantage of it As that happened, the Giver stood there……… “Follow me” he said. When I shook my head No, he dragged me by the arm. I tried to leave the world, but it won’t let me! “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to overuse happiness! I never felt it in my entire lifetime here in this Minecraft world and these Children are wonderful, what more can you take from me bastard?!” I wish I hadn’t said that…. He dragged to the forest and kept walking. “Where are you taking me?!” I asked. “It’s a surprise!” “Why are you doing this to me?” I yelled “ Happiness, you took advantage of it and took it for granted. I wanted you to just realize that the world has a spark of warmth, but now, you have taken that for granted. You decided that it’s something that everyone gets.” The Giver answered. “Where are you taking me?!” I screamed… “The place where all the bad people go..” the Giver said as he covered me and I passed out. After a few minutes, my mouth stung. I saw that the Giver has carved a pixelated smile on my face…..a permanent smile….a smile that will always be on my face. “You will never feel sadness again” he said.... Before disappearing into the woods, he made a gesture toward my heart and taking out something golden.....before saying the words "Your happiness depends on my happiness. Your happiness is now mine" Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Creepypasta Category:Horror